A rotary fitting for a corner cupboard is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,429, in which, on the upper side of a first rotary bearing component, a substantially horizontal circular track having a single rounded projection and, on the underside of a second rotary bearing component, a circular track having a single recess corresponding to the projection there are provided. The first rotary bearing component is provided in a fixed position on a fastening member for a supporting column by which the supporting column is held in the corner cupboard, or it is supported in the downward direction and in the direction in which it is rotated around the supporting column on a transverse pin which can be inserted through holes in the supporting column. The transverse pin is received by the underside of the first rotary bearing component. The second rotary bearing component supports a shelf in the form of three quarters of a circle. The cut-out in the shelf points in a defined direction when the projection on the upper side of the first rotary bearing component is engaged in the recess in the underside of the second rotary bearing component. When all the shelves are so orientated, the corner cupboard can be closed, because the shelves do not project through the door opening of the corner cupboard. All the shelves can be rotated individually, the projection on the upper side of the first rotary bearing component coming out of the recess in the underside of the second rotary bearing component and the given shelf then being supported in the downward direction, at the underside of the second rotary bearing component, only on the projection on the upper side of the first rotary bearing component until it returns to its starting position.
A rotary fitting in which a shelf is supported in the downward direction directly on a transverse pin which extends transversely through a supporting column is known from a product “Lazy Daisy”. The transverse pin is composed of plastics material and comprises a head whose diameter is enlarged as compared to that of its shank and which has arcuate clamping arms which in the circumferential direction extend around the supporting column from the head to secure the transverse pin in place in the supporting column. A rotary bearing component of the associated shelf has, on the underside, two circular tracks which are arranged with an offset in the vertical direction and which extend around the supporting column and of which one is supported on the head of the transverse pin and the other on the free end of the transverse pin, which projects through the supporting column. Both circular tracks have recesses here. The two recesses are offset from one another at 180°, and the head of the transverse pin and its free end thus enter the two recesses simultaneously and in this way define a given position in rotation for the rotary shelf.
There is still a need for a rotary fitting for a corner cupboard in which the loading on the material is more even, when the article-carrying member is rotated.